


Baby Boom On The Enterprise

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby David, Baby Fluff, F/M, Parenthood, cuteness, daddy! Jim, the enterprise is a baby factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise has been switched to a more diplomatic type role after two long missions, leaving our happy couples free to increase the population.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my previous story, Five Weddings In Which Jim Played A Supporting Role And One Where He Was The Leading Man. Complete fluff ahead!!

"Honey, I'm home!" Called the Captain of the Enterprise as he stepped through the doors of his quarters after a long day of hobnobbing with the brass and certain ambassadors who must be impressed by any means possible. He hated that, but it went along with being a starship captain, so he'd gritted his teeth and endured it. Jim was especially grateful to return to his family after this type of day. "In here, darling!", came the answering voice of his wife from the next room. He strode through the door eagerly, stripping off his grey dress jacket as he went. 

Carol was sitting in the cozy recliner in their bedroom, feeding their month old son, David. Jim stopped short, awestruck by the sight of his much loved family. "Hi, beautiful," he breathed, tiptoeing forward. Carol smiled and tilted her head up for a kiss, which he very willingly gave. Little David nursed on unfazed. Jim smiled at the sight of his son's greedy suckling. "Kid's got quite an appetite, just like me." "Of course," Carol said fondly, running a finger over the tiny cheek. "He's a Kirk. Needs lots of nourishment for that super charged metabolism. How did it go today?" She asked her husband. 

Jim rubbed his son's bald head lovingly before he sat down on the bed to change into civvies. "Tolerable. Stuffy ambassador schmoozing all day. They seemed to like our family friendly operation, though. Nobody thought I would be content in a non-exploratory role, but they've seen how we've made the adjustment and they're kind of impressed. Barnett said we set a record for most babies born to a starship crew in one year." 

Carol laughed. "That doesn't surprise me one bit. The bridge crew alone has six, going on seven!What was the total?" "Thirty nine," answered the Captain. "I guess lots of couples wanted to take advantage of the kid-friendly version of the Enterprise." "It is rather nice," said Carol, putting David on her shoulder and patting his little back, "the excitement of space travel without so much danger for you to throw yourself head first in." Jim nodded sheepishly. "You and Uhura get together today?", he asked her as he returned from replicating some pizza. She was busy changing David now, which made him wrinkle his nose a bit and keep a clear distance. 

"Yes, we did, actually. She says the twins are crawling everywhere now. Spock's been doing a lot of baby proofing." Jim smiled at the picture of his first officer going over every inch of his rooms, covering up and putting away anything deemed hazardous. Spock and Uhura had nine month old fraternal twins, Soren and Seleste. They were getting to a very adventurous stage of their development and kept their parents on high alert. 

"Don't tell anyone," he added mischievously, "but those little pointy-eared darlings have Bones's heart in the palm of their hands. I caught him babysitting willingly the other day, sweet talking them in the cutest southern style. David's going to be jealous." 

"Somehow, I think he'll manage," said Carol amusedly. "He gets fawned over plenty enough by everybody else. Leonard's just practicing up for baby McCoy. Here, Jim. Take him for a bit while I get something presentable on." 

She handed the infant off to a very willing Jim, who carefully cradled his tiny offspring. He loved that little man very much. Carol thought the sight of her husband staring down in wonder at newborn David was a sight she'd forever cherish and couldn't get enough of. 

Contrary to popular predictions, Jim did mature into a good husband and father. The baby blinked up at him through sleepy blue eyes. Jim couldn't yet tell if they were more like his or Carol's. "Hey buddy, you gonna go nigh-nigh soon? I bet you've had a full day. All that eating and sleeping, and filling your diaper, and fussing's got you all worn out, huh?" David gave a huge yawn. "I'll take that as a yes," Jim whispered, grinning, and placed a kiss on the wee forehead. Presently the baby's eyelids drooped shut and his breathing evened out in slumber. 

His wife tripped back into the room moments later, dressed in a loose sweater dress, tights, heels, and sparkly earrings. She looked stunning. The two of them were meeting a group of friends for an elegant dinner and movie night. Lots of babysitters were needed, but they had plenty of volunteers and they all enjoyed an evening of socializing. 

Jim gently laid his son down in the bassinet and tucked him in carefully. Carol came up beside him and put an arm around him. "Janice will be here in a few minutes to watch him. He's just so sweet, isn't he?" She whispered, the beautiful motherly glow on her face. "Completely precious," Jim agreed, "and you look gorgeous, babe." He leaned in and kissed her again. 

Everybody in their little group had plenty of interesting stories to share about life with little ones. Scotty and Gaila had year old Fern, who was just starting to walk and as bubbly as her mother. Bones of course had Joanna and Christine was seven months along with Baby boy McCoy. Bones refused to reveal the name, mostly to frustrate Jim. 

Sarah and Hikaru were the parents of Demora, who was just a week older than David and a little beauty with a full head of dark hair and eyes just like her father's. Jim felt not a little pride as he surveyed the group gathered around the table that evening. He had been a part of all of their weddings and now he was a part of the circle of growing families sharing a journey together. 

That night as he spooned with Carol, pressing kisses into her neck, he realized something. "Carol, having a stable family is the greatest thing, isn't it? I never really had one and I told myself I was just fine that way, but I was wrong. I wouldn't ever want to miss this: what I have with you and David." 

Carol laid her hand on top of his and basked in his warmth. "Both of us know how badly family can hurt you and now we finally have the positive kind," she whispered. "It's wonderful, Jim. Tiring sometimes, but that's parenthood. I'm glad I met you." He smiled in the darkness. "Me too, love. Me too." They slipped into a peaceful sleep cuddling together. (Well, four hours of it anyway.)


	2. Joanna's Baby Brother

Joanna McCoy arrived on the Enterprise with a suitcase and an enthusiastic smile. She couldn't wait to meet her newborn baby brother that had just entered the world two days ago. She was so excited she forgot to be scared of the transporter when she beamed up to the ship. Her "Uncle" Jim was waiting for her, carrying his own baby, whom she was also excited to meet. "Hey, Jo!", the captain greeted once her molecules had finished arranging themselves. "Glad you could make it!" 

"Uncle Jim!", She squealed happily, "Davy!" She ran forward and gave the captain a hug, eyes glued to the chubby-cheeked little boy in his arms. "He's even cuter in person," she sighed, admiring the wide blue eyes and tuft of pale blonde hair that stuck straight up from David's head in a comical fashion. 

Jim grinned proudly. "He sure is. Takes after his dad." Joanna shook her head in amusement, reaching out to pat the little hand. His tiny yellow shirt said, "My Daddy is A Starship Captain". "Awww, so adorable," she cooed as David's dimply smile appeared. "Where's Auntie Carol?" 

"She's with Christine and your Dad right now. I'm supposed to be taking you there," Jim replied, bouncing David and causing him to beam again. He really DID look like his daddy, Joanna thought to herself. That smile was all Kirk. Jim then turned and they headed to the turbo lift. "He's going to grow up and drive Dad crazy, too, I guess." She commented as they moved downward. "Yep," the captain confirmed cheerfully. "It's his Kirk duty in life, after all." She rolled her eyes, "you're silly, Uncle Jim." He grinned at her. "Is Chrissy okay?", she asked, "Daddy said it took a really long time for Jeffrey to be born." 

Jim repositioned the baby before he answered. "Yes, she'll be okay. Has to stay in bed for a while, though. Your daddy's really being protective of her. It's sweet." Joanna could imagine that. Daddy wouldn't let anybody hurt her or Chrissy or little Jeffrey.

At last, they were walking into the bright lights of the medical bay. There seemed to be a great bustle around one of the private rooms, toward which Jim was leading her. Mr. Chekov came out, talking excitedly to Mr. Sulu. Then her dad came through the doorway and Joanna forgot she was a big girl now. 

"Daddy!", she shrieked, putting down her suitcase and running toward him. He scooped her up in a tight hug. "Hi, Jo. I've missed you so much, honey." Jo though he looked tired, but really happy. "I've missed you too, Daddy. I can't wait to meet all the babies!!", she stated enthusiastically. His eyes crinkled in amusement. "Well, you'll have two weeks for it and it looks like you've already met Davy here." He smiled at Jim's infant, who had drooled all over himself and was being patiently cleaned off by his father. "Now I want to see my baby brother!" She said determinedly. 

"Okay, Darlin," he allowed, "Just remember to keep calm and no bouncing. Your stepmom's trying to rest." Joanna nodded solemnly and followed her dad into the small room. Her stepmom, Christine, was propped up in bed, holding a small bundle. Joanna rather liked "Chrissy" as she called her. She was good at fixing up cuts and stuff and was kind to Joanna. She made Daddy smile, too, not upset like her real mom did. 

Auntie Carol was sitting beside her smiling and cooing at the baby. They both looked up at her entrance. "Hi, Joanna! Ready to see your little brother?" Asked Christine warmly. "Uh-huh," said Jo, approaching the bed carefully. Christine carefully switched the baby so he was facing out, where Jo could see him. 

It was hard to believe how tiny he was: a red, wrinkly face under a blue hat, two itty bitty fists, and the cutest sleepy expression Joanna had ever seen. "Hi, Jeffrey. I'm you're big sister. Nice to meet you," she softly told him. "You're really cute." Jeffrey merely yawned, which made her giggle at how cute it was. 

"Was Davy this tiny when he was first born?" She inquired of Auntie Carol. "Oh, yes he was. And even more wrinkly, too," she said with a smile, glancing over at Jim and Davy in the doorway. "You and Davy are going to be best friends," she firmly told her brother, who was looking around with big dark eyes. She looked up at her dad, who was smiling tenderly at his family. "He kind of looks like you, Daddy. His chin looks the same." "So he does, peanut," he answered proudly, "and he's got his mama's cute little nose and eyes." 

Joanna carefully investigated this and confirmed it was indeed, true. She sat mesmerized for some time until he began to fuss. Even his tiny wails were cute, she thought. Her dad sent her out to get dinner with Jim while the baby was fed and soothed to sleep again. Davy was also hungry and was handed off to his mother for his own nourishment. It was hard to leave the adorable babies, but she was pretty hungry, so she followed Uncle Jim out of the room. 

"Aren't babies amazing, Uncle Jim?", she asked as they strolled through the ship. Jim looked down at her with an amused but affectionate smile. "Yeah, they are. A lot of work, but they're pretty special. David's got us wrapped around his little finger, and Jeffrey's gonna be the same way. You'll have to go see Spock and Uhura's twins sometime. They're almost walking." 

"Of course," Joanna said matter of factly. I'm going to visit as many babies as I can while I'm here." "That will take lots of energy, so we'd better load up on food," Jim said, a twinkle in his eye. "Race you to the mess hall! Last one there's a rotten egg!" She narrowed her eyes and took off after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"My son, your actions are most illogical," sighed Spock as he wiped the water off of his face. Bath time with the twins was always an adventure, requiring very alert and vigilant parents. Spock had let down his guard and been splashed in the face by his year old son. "Wo-wul!!", crowed Soren triumphantly, trying to mimic his father. Beside him Seleste was giggling like crazy at her twin's antics while being scrubbed by her mother. 

Both children had their mother's complexion and their father's pointed ears. Soren's eyebrows were slightly slanted, but his sister's were all human. It made for an adorable combination, indeed. 

Spock and Nyota usually used hand held sonic wands to clean the toddlers, but sometimes, soap and water were required. Uhura herself had wet patches on her shirt from an earlier incident.

She met Spock's eyes with her laughing ones. Raising twins was an adventure, certainly. Spock often felt overwhelmed at times with their frequent emotional outbursts and the tendency to put themselves at risk of bodily harm. Now that they were walking, even more care had to be taken to ensure their well-being. He was grateful to have plenty of understanding friends on board as there were many crew in similar situations and they shared anecdotes about cute antics, raging tantrums, or general kid-caused disasters. 

The Captain and Dr. Marcus had recently hosted the bridge crew families for a birthday party. Little Fern Scott and the twins were the star attractions with their toddler cuteness. The fathers were kept busy playing referee and bragging about their children while Carol, Sarah, and Christine, sat watching with their small infants. Uhura and Gaila looked on and kept one ear open for their kids. 

While Soren and Seleste were happily stacking blocks with Fern, Spock had approached the captain, who was attempting to get baby Demora to smile at him. She wasn't impressed. "Your daddy gives me that same look every time I do something crazy," Jim observed with a smile. "It's also the Pike coming out in her," commented Sarah. "She was born with a built in beware-of-Kirk radar. Jim looked down at her with a thoughtful expression. "Yep, I think you're right. She's got Grandpa's immunity to me." 

He dramatically sighed. "Well, I'll go get David to crack a grin. He likes me at least." He turned toward Carol who was holding their four month old son. David was a very striking mixture of both his parents, Spock thought. He was very fair complected with huge blue eyes like both Jim and Carol and wisps of pale blonde hair from his mom. The little fellow beamed when Jim repeated his antics in front of him. 

"See, Spock? Davy appreciates me!", the captain crowed triumphantly. "Naturally, Captain. It would be alarming if he did not," Spock said. "But understandable," put in Doctor McCoy, sitting down beside his wife. "I'm his best friend and sometimes I can hardly stand to look at him." His eyes twinkled, though. "Bones, you wound me!", declared Jim, wincing dramatically. "I hope Jeffrey doesn't grow up with a complex, with all the grouch he has to deal with." 

He picked up David and looked over at the smallest new arrival, sleeping in Christine's arms. "You're going to grow up and annoy the heck out of him, just like I do with his daddy," Jim told his son, as he let his finger be clutched in a tiny hand. (He loved it when David did that). Carol and Christine laughed. "I've no doubt about that," Dr. Marcus said teasingly. "Thank goodness they have mothers to teach them actual manners." 

"Indeed, Dr. Marcus," put in Spock, "I have often noted that Nyota is able to coax good behavior out of the twins when my logic fails to do so." Mr. Scott, who was standing nearby, nodded in agreement. Fern and her mother were constructing a tower together, red heads bent over their tasks in serious concentration. The young half- Orion was already showing a propensity for building and tinkering like her proud parents. 

It was clear the gruff Scotsman adored his girls, judging by the fondness with which he watched them. Soon, however, Spock was needed to calm an upset Soren, whose block had been stolen by Seleste and conversation lagged for some time. Even after the party broke up for the night and sleepy offspring were bundled off to bed, Spock remembered that gathering fondly, despite the occasional interruptions. 

After the babies were finally bathed, dressed, and lulled to sleep, (which Spock assisted in by telling old Vulcan fables), the Commander and his wife relaxed together in the comfort of their room. Nyota sighed heavily and snuggled against him on the sofa. "You know I love those little darlings, k'diwa," she said tiredly, but they wear me out. This momma is ready for bed. Give me a lift, babe?" Spock readily obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy these anecdotes of cuteness! Next Time: a visit from Spock Prime
> 
> And if you're following Free To A Good Home, I AM working on it. It's just not coming really easy.


	4. Spock Prime Visits

The Enterprise received an honored guest as it orbited New Vulcan on a mission to take several Vulcan scientists on board for a research project they would conduct in conjunction with Starfleet. Spock and Uhura had taken the opportunity to visit Sarek and introduce him to his grandchildren. Jim and Carol had opted to remain onboard since Carol and the baby were still recovering from a nasty cold that had caused Davy much misery. But Jim, who had a fondness for Spock's elderly counterpart, had extended an invitation for the ambassador to visit the ship with the scientists party. 

Selek had accepted with pleasure. He was curious to see the new set up of the enterprise and meet the various families (especially Jim's). He found it bittersweet to see his captain's younger version enjoying the domestic bliss that his Jim never had. Jim greeted him with gusto and enthusiasm. "Welcome back, Ambassador! Still living long and prospering, I see." 

The old Vulcan smiled at Jim's impertinence. How'd he'd missed that. "Indeed. And I assume that you are as well, judging from the happy news we received five months ago."  
Jim absolutely beamed. 

"Oh, yes. David's an awesome little man. Takes after Carol a lot, but we think he's got my eyes. I can't wait to introduce you." He proudly took the ambassador on a tour of the ship, explaining the modifications which made it family friendly. They ended up in the small nursery/daycare area where quite a few babies and toddlers were being tended to by carefully chosen staff. "This is where we leave Davy part of the day. It's one of the best parts of the refit." 

Selek smiled to himself. He admired the ingenuity of the Enterprise's crew in this new phase of life. A small Orion girl looked up and dimpled at him. "Hey, Fern!" Kirk waved at her. "That's Scotty and Gaila's little girl. She's got the happiest personality of any toddler on this ship, but she's as mischievous as her dad." 

They passed by another set of doors. "That's the preschool area," Kirk motioned as they passed. "We've got about thirty kids in that age group." "A significant number for a starship," Selek said with some surprise. "A lot of young families transferred on after the refit, so the number of children skyrocketed. But here, we welcome that." 

Kirk looked rather proud as he ushered the Ambassador into a large cozy room. "Here's the new research room parents can use while their baby sleeps nearby if they don't use the daycare. Carol hangs out here a lot." The space was lined with tables, shelves of PADDs, comfy chairs, and a few portable cribs. Several signs warned visitors to be quiet and considerate. 

Jim walked to a nearby table and tapped his wife on the shoulder. "Hey, honey. Ambassador Selek's here," he said in a near whisper. Her head popped up from the PADD she was absorbed in, a smile creasing her face. "Welcome aboard, Ambassador. I trust Jim's made you feel welcome?" "Very much so, Dr. Marcus." Selek responded. "I have been very interested in the changes to the ship allowing for family life aboard. It is most commendable." 

"Why thank you!", Carol radiated enthusiasm in her lovely English accent, "It took a lot of planning and advice from parents and doctors and teachers." She stood up and walked over to one of the cribs. "Davy's over here, if you'd like to see him," she offered, smiling down at her sleeping son. 

Jim and Selek followed her and were treated to a precious sight: baby David Kirk sound asleep on his back, head turned toward the clenched fist that stuck out from the blankets covering him. The look on Jim's face was pure tenderness and adoration for the wee Kirk in the crib. Selek's old heart was moved by the sight. 

"I used to envy my other self because he had a real family with two parents and most of the time I didn't have any," Jim said thoughtfully, continuing to watch his son, "But I don't think he ever got to experience this." He looked into his wife's eyes. "He got a family growing up, I had to wait a while. But I'm okay with that now because it's more than I ever imagined or deserved." 

His eyes were brimming with emotion as he turned back to the original Spock. Seeing the powerful connection to each other, the Elder now felt certain this Jim and Carol would be unlikely to meet the same fate as their predecessors. He was glad they weren't forced to choose between a ship and love, which had doomed most of his own Jim's relationships. 

"I am pleased for you, old friend," he said fondly. "He is a fine, healthy, infant."   
"Not so healthy last week," said Carol ruefully, "but he's almost back to normal from his cold." Jim glanced back down quickly, listening to David's slightly snuffling breathing, then pulled himself away. "Well, I'd better quit distracting you, darling, and show the good Ambassador the new science labs. I'm sure he's moderately interested." Kirk gave that teasing grin again. "Somewhat intrigued, yes," Selek replied, a twinkle in his eye. But as he followed the captain down the hall, he wasn't thinking about science at all.


	5. Davy and Demora chill out

Two dimply, rosy-cheeked infants were rolling around on a blanket in the nursery/daycare room of the Enterprise. Demora Sulu was eyeing David Kirk with suspicion, if babies can be suspicious. David was gnawing busily on a baby toy and slowly scooting closer and closer to the edge of the blanket. 

The seven-month olds were moving around a lot now: rolling over and sort-of-not-quite crawling. They weren't sure where their mommies had gone, but they liked having all the cool new spaces to explore. David was going off the mat and Demora didn't like it. 

"Wuh!! she said ("where are you going, it's dangerous out there")  
"Oooo-boo!", replied David ("it's fun. Besides, I'm looking for Jeffy. I can't find him!")   
"Eeeee" Demora said, wiggling her bottom as she crawled closer to the center of the blanket. (Well, some of us like to be comfortable. Jeffry's not here today.)  
"Uuuh?" ("Why not? He's supposed to always be here") David stopped sucking on his favorite star toy. 

"Wahk- wahk!" ("He's got a fever, and he's home with his mommy"). A yeoman picked up David and gently deposited him back in the middle of the rug. "That's a good boy, Davy! You're growing so big!" She exclaimed. David sat on his haunches, looking somewhat disgruntled. 

"Ba-ba!" He said. ("I'm hungry")  
"Ermf!" Scolded Demora (you're always hungry! And you like your milk from your Mommy's milk machines, not a bottle!") 

David's little mouth made a sad pouty face. "Ma-ma!!" He said, lower lip quivering. Yeoman Edwards promptly picked him up crooning, "it's okay, Davy! Mommy will come back to get you soon!"   
Demora grunted her disdain and rolled over to her favorite stuffed floppy rabbit. "Look at her go!" Squealed the ensign. "Demora's got moves!" 

Demora rolled her eyes ("course, I can move, silly grown-up".)  
David was being bounced and cuddled, which he loved. Everybody who worked in the nursery was fond of the little Kirk man who took after his daddy so much, including the charm. He grinned up at his caretaker. (You're not Mommy or Daddy, but you have a good bouncing rhythm) His big blue eyes worked greatly in his favor as no one could resist them. "You're such a cute little guy, Davy!", babbled the Yeoman, "You're gonna be a heartbreaker when you grow up!" "Weeee!" He grinned, waving his fists in agreement. (Of course, I'm a Kirk)

Demora rolled onto her back and grabbed her toes. ("Show off! See, I can be cute too!") Janice Rand was charmed from her place in the opposite corner holding a tiny Andorian baby. "Demi, you go, girl!! Gonna do some yoga?"   
(I don't know what that is, lady, I'm just stretching) 

Presently, a voice was heard in the doorway. "Davy-love, Mummy's here!" Davy bounced and squirmed in excitement. "Ma-ma!!" (She's here to save me at last!! Yay!!) 

Carol chuckled at her warm welcome and went to collect her son, who was drooling in his eagerness to see her. Ensign Edwards handed the baby over with a smile. "He was really good today, Dr. Marcus. Only a little fussing after you left. He and Demora play so nicely together."   
"That's what I like to hear!" Carol crooned, kissing David's head. "Hmmmmm" he uttered happily. (I love you, mommy. Now take me home and feed me.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Da-da-da!" Two little feet walked unsteadily toward the outstretched arms waiting for them to close the distance. "Look at him go!" Winona Kirk exclaimed proudly, watching her grandson toddle toward his father. David had recently become mobile and it coincided with a visit to earth. The little guy was happy to show off his newfound skills and squealed with glee when Jim swung him up and praised him for his efforts. "That's my boy, Davy! Such a big guy!! You're gonna be running all over the place before long." He tickled his son, eliciting giggles from the year old Kirk. 

Winona hadn't seen him since he was a week old, due to schedules and missions, but she had her camera out and was making the most of their family reunion. Davy was basking in it, being fond of attention like his dad. Carol was watching from the couch, smiling at her men with affection and pride, thankful everyday that Jim had made her part of both his ship family and his lifetime family. 

"He's getting pretty good at this," she observed, as her son crowed triumphantly in Jim's arms. "He sure is," agreed Winona, "And soon he'll be causing terror, like every Kirk man before him." 

"Was I really that bad?" Jim protested, trying to look as innocent as his small offspring did. "Yes," said both women together. "But we love you anyway," added Carol.   
"Gee, thanks," he said, winking at his wife.   
Winona couldn't help but smile at Jim's antics. He acted more and more like George the older he grew. 

"It's hard to believe he's a year old now," she sighed. "Seems like just yesterday we were waiting for baby to arrive." "Yes," said Carol, "And then I was screeching myself hoarse trying to squeeze that giant Kirk head out into the world." She playfully rubbed Jim's own head as Winona laughed.

"That was frightening," he admitted, setting Davy down to romp on the floor some more. "I was terrified for you and completely helpless at the same time. Thank goodness for Bones doing his thing and helping you through that." 

"Because YOU weren't any help at all, passed out on the floor," his wife reminded him, with a wicked grin. 

"I didn't know it would look like that." Jim grimaced at the memory of seeing his son's head emerging that had had him keeling over. Bones and Carol had never let him hear the end of it for that. "What did you think, Jimmy?" His mom asked. "That babies just popped out perfectly clean and dry?" 

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know. I never stopped to consider that part." Both women laughed again. "Well, I'll make sure you're fully educated before we do this again," Carol said, putting her arm around her husband. Jim turned a bit pink, but let himself be caressed anyway. 

Davy was leaning on the coffee table, admiring his reflection in the shiny surface. "Wha-ha?" He asked his parents. "Yep, that's you in there, Davy-boy," grinned Jim. " "Admiring your perfect genetics are you? A son after my own heart." 

He applauded his son, who looked up and beamed at his daddy with the signature Kirk grin. "So now we definitely know his big head came from you," Carol quipped, rolling her eyes at Jim's prideful state. "And Grandpa before that." added Winona. "George thought he was such a lady-killer. It took him two years to persuade me to even go out with him. Then of course, he turned on the charm and I was lost forever." 

"Ah, yes. The awkward Kirk courtship attempts. I know them well." Carol kissed Jim's cheek affectionately before rescuing Davy from disaster. "Well, it eventually works," Jim shrugged, "Lucky for Dad and I. Now, while you're here, Mom, would you like to see our Enterprise kids holo collection? It's filled with cuteness."

Well, Winona certainly could not say no to that and while David napped they pored over pictures of the many young children on the Enterprise. At the end, there was a sweet photo of David, Jeffrey McCoy, and Demora Sulu all sitting up and making cute faces at the camera. 

"Oh, this is totally precious!" She exclaimed. "You can see who their fathers are just by the expressions: Jeffrey's little frowny face, Demora's unimpressed stare, and Davy's giant grin. The family-friendly version of Space exploration seems to be working out well, Jim." 

"Glad you think so, Mom. I hope it stays that way. I like our little kid factory. Everyone's learning together and we don't have to choose between space and family. I'd say it's a win-win situation." Winona looked at the happy little family and thought it definitely counted as a win.


	7. Five Traits David Inherited From His Genius (and Gorgeous) Parents And One That Was All His Own

Five Traits David Inherited from his Brilliant (And Gorgeous) Parents

1.The blonde hair.  
At birth, David Kirk was completely bald and remained in that hairless state for quite some time. As a result, He was showered with tiny hats of all kinds by adoring crew, who were quite taken with the captain's adorable son. 

"His head will never be cold, at least," remarked Carol as she put on David a sweet little knitted cap handmade by Lieutenant Rogers.

"No it won't," Jim agreed with a hopelessly smitten expression on his face. He loved their little man with all his heart and was currently holding him in his arms looking decidedly sappy. 

By David's first birthday, he'd grown in a tuft of very pale yellow hair that was very much the color of his mother's. It stuck up on the very top of his head in comical fashion and Jim joked he was trying for a Mohawk. 

2.Bright blue eyes  
It didn't take a scientist to know David's eyes were going to stay blue, the only question was what color of blue would they end up as: Carol's pale blue/aqua or Jim's vivid ocean hue. When Winona Kirk came to visit and laid eyes on her year old grandson, she gasped at the gorgeous color that peered back at her from the shy fellow hiding behind his daddy.

"Well, he certainly has your eyes, Jim," she remarked, a little teary at the sight. 

"I guess so," Jim replied. "Bones is already predicting that I won't be able to say no to those puppy dog eyes." 

"You won't for a while, Jim, believe me. I've dealt with three sets of them already," she admitted. "Then, the other Kirk traits will start showing up and you'll have to." 

3.Reckless disregard for bodily safety 

By the time he was five, David had already given Bones quite a bit of business and caused his poor parents much trouble. He'd locked himself in the bathroom, broken his wrist pretending to space dive, and nearly cracked his skull playing Klingon Warriors with Jeffrey McCoy. 

"Karma is coming back to bite me for all the stupid stunts I did," groaned Jim as he hauled his scared son back to their quarters after a wild romp through Jeffries tubes and a near run in with electrocution. 

"No, it's just the Kirk boneheadedness coming out in him," said Bones bluntly, clutching a chastened Jeffrey (who had been in on the mischief) firmly by the hand. "Now you'll finally understand how I've felt all those years, watching you try to fly crazier and faster and fight species three times your size." 

Jim hated it when Bones was right.

 

4.That stubborn chin  
"No, I won't go play with Soren and Seleste. They think I'm stupid." Pouted David, lower lip sticking out slightly. "Why can't I play with Jeffrey?" 

"Because, darling," Carol explained for the umpteenth time, "You and Jeffrey proved you can't be trusted to behave yourselves. Daddy thinks you need some time apart to get to know other kids." 

"But Soren's such a snoot," David mumbled. "He's always telling me I'm wrong about everything and Seleste says I'm illogical." 

"Perhaps if you hadn't nearly choked yourself trying to stuff twenty marshmallows in your mouth, she wouldn't have said it." Carol reminded him, noting how uncannily like her he looked when he'd stick out his pointy chin in mule headed determination. She tried a different tactic.

"If you really don't want to go, you can stay here, but it will involve watching your baby sister for me."

David scowled. If there was anything more annoying than the know it all twins, it was his new sister, Emily, whom he had not yet forgiven for not being a brother.

"I guess I'll go," he huffed. "Even Soren is better than getting spit up on."

5\. Evil genius  
"I canna believe my eyes! I spent months adding security codes to keep you mad rascals out of here and yet, here you are!! What do you have to say for yourselves?" 

Scotty was red-faced and furious as he paced up and down in front of the culprits he'd found wandering in engineering, far too close to the Warp core room for his comfort.

David and Demora didn't look very repentant as they stood listening  
to the Scotsman's angry diatribe. Demora had dared David to prove he could get past security and he'd risen to the challenge. What was a little grounding and restriction to quarters compared to the thrill of success?

"A ten year old should not be able to do this! If your father's been teaching you how to hack into my systems, I'm going to have a very serious discussion with him," Scotty ranted.

David shrugged. "It wasn't Dad. It was Mom. She taught me some stuff and I figured the rest out from there." 

Scotty groaned as he remembered that Dr. Marcus was every bit as good as her husband when it came to hacking and finding shortcuts. 

"Well then, time for a talk with your Mum, then. Come along, you little miscreants." 

+1  
Jim and Carol discovered their son's secret talent when he was heard having a lively discussion with a Denobulan science officer in what sounded like very fluent Denobulan. 

"Wow! who'd have thought Dave's into xenolinguistics?" Kirk said in some amazement watching his son discoursing easily with lieutenant Phleetch. 

"I've noticed he's been spending more time with Spock and Uhura lately, but I had no idea she'd been tutoring him." Carol remarked. "Shows how well we know our son."

"Maybe he didn't want to tell anyone until he'd mastered the language," Jim suggested. "Didn't want to accidentally insult anyone." 

"Maybe," Carol frowned, "but he usually makes it pretty clear what he's into, a lot like his father, I might add." 

She winked at her husband, who shrugged and didn't try to deny it. 

When David nervously told them of his plans to focus on communication and xenolinguistics at the academy, Jim hastened to express his support. 

"That's great, Dave! Unexpected, but great!"

Dave looked a bit sheepish, gangly figure relaxing as he realized his parents were on board with his plans.

"I guess I didn't say anything, because I thought you'd be disappointed I didn't turn out to be a scientist or a captain," he admitted. 

"Dave," Jim said gently. "Given my history with family expectations, the last thing I'd ever do is expect you to be a clone of me. If it's what you're good at and love doing, your mother and I will be proud of you."

"Yes, we will, David, very proud," Carol confirmed. "The only thing that worries me is the combination of Kirk and a red shirt." 

David laughed outright. 

"Yes, well, we don't believe in no-win scenarios, do we?"

"That's my boy," Jim declared, thumping David on the back with a grin.


End file.
